Hello
by eixehlcruz
Summary: EvilCharming. AU. Regina and David meet on a dating website. Romance ensues. OOC and fluff. This is my first fic so please bear with me. LOL
1. Chapter 1: Sign Up

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Once Upon A time or Singlebrooke Dating Service. If I did, then every episode of the said show would be Regina centric.

**Author's Note:**

I've been watching that Singlebrooke Dating Service far too many times now and also been reading loads of fanfic. So… that's why I decided to write this. This is my first fanfiction ever. Bear with me. Please. LOL. This fic will be OOC and full of fluff… I think. There is no curse.

**Chapter 1: Sign-up**

"Dude!" I looked up from the paperwork that I was doing to see my best friend Graham, the town Sheriff, approach me with a huge grin on his face.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I know that grin Graham's wearing. He's definitely on to something. "Graham. Need anything?"

Sitting on the chair opposite me, Graham placed the laptop he's holding on my desk in front of me. "You have to look at this." He said pointing to the screen of his laptop.

Looking at the screen, I broke into a toothy grin. "Singlebrooke Dating Service? Man, are you that desperate?"

Graham looked at me like I just killed his puppy. "Whatever. I heard this website from Whale. He's been talking about this girl he met from this website non-stop. I tell you dude, non-stop."

"He's like that with every girl he meets. He'll get over it soon enough. " I told him dismissively. Whale is a big flirt. I would know because he's one of my drinking buddies. He would gloat to us about all his conquests. What a jerk.

I went back to the papers I was working on but then Graham placed the laptop in my face that I had no choice but to look at him again. Graham's damn grin is back.

"What? I'm kinda busy now dude."

"Nolan, can you just try to chill a bit? That paperwork can wait and there are no animals in need of saving at the moment" He said while motioning for me to look at his laptop again.

I gave him a pointed look, placed my pen down, and looked back at his laptop.

"Is that my picture?" I asked him in disbelief while eyeing the webpage before my eyes. I had to do a double take.

"You made me a dating profile?!" I just knew he's been doing mischief behind my back. What the hell? A dating profile?

"Yep" the Sheriff answered. Grinning like an idiot. "Made one for myself too. Just wanna see who gets a lovely lady first. You or me, buddy." He said smugly.

I look at him incredulously. Really, sometimes Graham acts like we're still in highschool. "Are you seriously that bored Sheriff?"

I know for a fact that this town is a great place. A safe one, that is. Crimes rarely happen here besides drunk ass dudes and juvenile delinquents. Thank god. So maybe my friend is just bored. This guy is a man of action and without criminals or thugs to arrest; yeah he is pretty much that bored.

"What? I just want to try this thing. I've been looking through the profiles here. Dude there are hot women in here. I'm telling you." He said while wiggling his eyebrows. "And last time I checked, we're both unattached so no harm in trying right?"

Sighing dejectedly, I'm pretty sure Graham will not stop bugging me about this so I just have to indulge him on this one.

"Ok. I'll go check it later tonight."

Graham stood up with his self-satisfied grin. "Cool. I gotta go do Sherriff duties" He collected his laptop while placing a piece of paper on my table. "Later, dude" Giving me a salute, he headed for the door.

I eyed the piece of paper skeptically. There, written is my dating profile password.

Perhaps I should just check on it tonight. No harm in trying, right?

~EC~

I was looking through all the bills that came in this day when I heard my sister Mary, squealing like a teenager for the hundredth time tonight since she got in her room. I would certainly get no sleep if she continues with all that squealing.

I went out of my room and poked my head inside hers. "MM, will you stop with the squealing?" I was giving her my pointed look in hopes that she'd shush up. Little sisters just get annoying sometimes.

"Giii-nnnaaa" Mary Margaret said dragging the letters of my name. She was blushing furiously. What the hell?

Annoyed, I went in and sat next to her on the bed. "What? You look so… flushed. Are you sick?" I held my hand over her forehead to feel her temperature.

Batting away my hand, Mary sat up straight and turned her laptop facing me. "I'm fine. Just look" she motioned towards her laptop. "I've been chatting with this guy for 5 days now… Gina, he's sooo sweet." Mary said with a dreamy face.

"Seriously? You have virtually known him for 5 days and now you're acting all... in love." I said a bit disgusted. How can someone act so in love in such a short time upon knowing each other… via chat, mind you. That's simply absurd. I just can't understand her sometimes.

"So?" Mary asked raising an eyebrow. "He's a sweet talker. He's nice. He's good-looking… and he's a doctor!" she said, almost drooling. My god, now she's about to drool over a guy she's known only for days.

"You're crazy, you know" Narrowing my eyes, I continued "What if that guy is some pervert or a psycho killer preying on innocent women like you?" Really, she should know killers and psychos are lurking everywhere. She's a teacher and an adult for Pete's sake. It's not bad to be a bit wary sometimes. Better safe than sorry, right?

"He's a real doctor. Here, in Storybrooke. I went to the hospital myself and checked. I'm not stupid." Mary said defensively, crossing her arms over her chest like a petulant child. Now she's being a child. Great.

"Sure, whatever you say." Waving my hand in a dismissive gesture, I stood up and walked to the door. "Goodnight and stop making those silly noises." I don't want to get in an argument with her. I'm too exhausted.

"Wait, Gina!" Mary called me before I even got out of the room.

"Yes?" I asked irritation written all over my face. "What now?" Turning, I raised an eyebrow at her. I'm annoyed. I'm tired and I just want to cuddle up in bed and sleep. Sleep is good. I love sleep. Good lord.

"Get back here" Mary motioned for me to get back to bed. I did. I don't want to get all worked up now. Soon as she's done, I can get my much needed sleep.

After settling back to bed, I stared at her with a raised brow willing her to say what she needed. "So?"

"Why don't you sign up for your own account?" Mary asked, grinning from ear to ear. "I'll help you make one if you want."

I laughed. A belly laugh. "Why would I sign up for that? That's ridiculous." Preposterous.

Really I'm not desperate. I don't even have time to , I just looked at her. Not even entertaining the idea of what she just said.

"What? It's not ridiculous. This dating website has many success stories you know." Turning her laptop to me once again "You haven't dated in a while so I think you better sign up for this." Scooting on the bed to get closer to me, she continued with a dazed look. "Who knows, you might even meet your Prince Charming here."

"I doubt that" Really, Prince Charming? More like psycho pervert. My sister's gone crazy now.

"Look MM, that's a dating website. People who are just passing up the time are usually the ones who sign up for that." Crossing my arms over my chest, I continued. "Besides, I've got my hands full now. I don't need to add anymore nonsense to my hectic life."

"Gi-nnaaaaa" Mary, with her best whining voice, tried to convince me. "Please. Just humor me… This will be fun. You just need to lighten up a bit." she said with her pleading puppy eyes. Her puppy eyes! My sister's a lunatic. Pleading, whining and using her puppy eyes. I won't fall for that. Pathetic.

"Please… please… please… sis."

Defeated. "Fine. You're lucky I love you." She knows my weakness. I love my sister but sometimes I just wanna wring her neck. Okay I'll let this one slip. Just tonight. So I can get my beauty sleep.

Bills forgotten, I uncrossed my arm and moved to the bed so I could sit more comfortably beside my sister.

Mary, to her delight, squealed once more.

I stared at my mischievous sister for a moment. I bet she's making me an account just so I don't get all nosy on her ass.

Well hey, this will be fun right? God I just hope so. What have I gotten myself into?

**A/N:** So what did you guys think? Should I continue this or what? R&R my dears!


	2. Chapter 2: Login

**Disclaimer: **

I still don't own Once Upon A time or Singlebrooke Dating Service.

**Author's Note:**

I love it that you guys find this funny. I really don't think I have that good of a sense of humor. Hahaha. Thanks for all your reviews. I'm definitely going to continue this now.

**Chapter 2: Login**

Pushing through the door of my Pet Clinic, I saw my assistant Ruby, already busying herself with the stacks of paper on her desk. "Morning, Ruby. Any appointments for me today?"

"Hey David" she said while handing me my first cup of caffeine for the day. I murmured a quick thanks to her.

She's the best assistant really, always buys me coffee. I can just kiss her. Not that I'd do that, yes she's attractive but I'm technically her employer so it's a big NO and she's my friend. I don't want to ruin our friendly relationship by hitting on her. No thank you.

While she looked over her computer to check on my schedule today, I stood there and simply enjoy sipping my morning coffee. This is the life.

"Yes. You have a 1:00 o'clock appointment for Mrs. Williams' dog. She said her dog's been sick for 2 days now. At 3:00 o'clock is Ms. Whitman's schedule for her cat's monthly check-up." She looked up at me and smiled "That's your appointment for the day."

"Thanks Ruby. I'd just be in my office." I gave her a quick smile and then headed straight to my office door.

After settling my things, I booted up my computer and quickly opened my browser to Singlebrooke Dating Service.

After yesterday's talk with Graham, I decided to make use of the profile that he made for me. So last night, I tried browsing through the profiles of the women in there. True to his words, Graham was absolutely right when he said that there are beautiful ladies there. But I still doubt that that's really how they look in person. There's Photoshop now so who knows, right?

I felt a little excited when I saw that little red mark indicating that there is a message for me. Clicking the message icon, I broke into a grin when I saw that the message was from her.

I got a reply from her. Wow.

While browsing through last night, I came upon a profile that quite caught my attention. She looked really pretty in her profile picture. A brunette. Definitely my type. I read her profile information and some of the things written in there really stood out for me. She loves to read, take short walks in the park, and fond of animals. She's fond of animals and I'm a Vet, so it might not be hard for us to get along right? Perhaps.

Opening her message, it read:

_Hi David,_

_I read your profile too. It's nice that we share same interests. Like you, I'm new to this online dating as well. Honestly, I'm quite skeptical about signing up for this but now I would like to try this thing and see how this goes._

_Hope you're having a great day! _

Well look at that, maybe this online dating really isn't bad.

Outside my office, I hear Ruby talking to Graham. He's flirting with her for sure. Those two make me gag sometimes. They obviously have the hots for each other and both of them are just too stubborn to admit it.

A moment later, Graham entered my office with his cocky grin.

"Done flirting with your woman?" that's what I always tease him when he's talking to Ruby. The cocky ass just grinned.

"Ruby's not my woman… well, not yet." He shrugged and gave me his smug grin. Asshole.

I looked at him with my don't-you-fool-around look "Don't play her dude, she's my friend."

Ruby's a great girl and a really good friend I don't want her to get hurt. I care for her like she's my little sister. Graham is Graham. I know he doesn't fool around with girls but still, they're both my friends so I don't want them to do stupid things if I can help it.

"Relax David, she's my friend too. I'm not playing her." He shot his hands up in surrender.

"What are you doing here?" It's really not my business, what they're doing. So for now I'm just taking his word for it. "You left my sister to do your job again? You're such a lazy ass."

"Hands down to your sister, Nolan. Emma is no doubt a hardworking Deputy." He said while sitting down to the chair opposite me.

"I know. She should have been the Sherriff, not you." I said smirking at him.

"Sorry to disappoint but what this town needs is a hunk Sheriff." He countered while looking like he's the damn King of this place. Yes, my best friend has an ego the size of the planet.

"Whatever. What the hell do you want?" I just have to change the subject or my office space would not be enough for his huge ego.

"Did you check the website?" I know he'll ask me this. I resisted rolling my eyes at him.

"I did. It was okay." was my clipped answer.

"Sure it is. So... met any girls yet?" I just nodded at him. Don't want to let my excitement show or he'll hold it over my head.

"Good for you. Now let me see her photo." He rose from his seat and went beside me to look at my computer screen. "Is that her? You have a pretty lady there, dude." He said with approval in his voice. She's pretty, yeah I thought so too.

~EC~

This morning I woke up before dawn, I had to prepare and bake a fairytale themed birthday cake for Paige, my best friend Jefferson's daughter.

After setting the timer for the cake, I went to sit on a stool by the kitchen counter to wait for it to bake.

I reached for my laptop that I brought down with me. I need to search for fairytale cake design ideas that I can pattern for Paige's cake.

I left my browser opened to Singlebrooke Dating Service last night, so it surprised me to see that I already have a message notification. Well that was fast. I just made my account last night, of course with the insistence of my cheeky sister.

I clicked on the message icon to see my message and... there he is. I don't even know how long I looked at his photo, because he is so … so good-looking.

I feel my cheeks heating up. Regina, get a grip. What the hell is wrong with you?!

Before I turned into a complete idiot, I moved my gaze to his message. I couldn't stop the smile from appearing on my face. The day just got better. After reading his message, I hesitated for just a split second before I typed my reply.

I heard the oven go off signaling that the cake is baked. I got off the stool and set the base of the cake aside to cool off for a bit.

"So… you seem chipper this morning." I nearly jumped out of my skin and almost ruined the cake frosting when I heard my sister behind me. She's obviously sneaking up on me.

"I'm not and don't sneak up on me." I rolled my eyes at her and tried to appear indifferent. She's so not getting anything from me.

I went back to finishing the design for the birthday cake. I just hope Paige will like this. This design is just too much work.

"Really? I heard you humming. You're definitely happy." She tried to put her finger on my icing mix but I slapped her hand away. She yelped and gave me her best pout.

"Go away!" I tried pushing her with my hips. God she's annoying.

A minute later, I hear my sister giggling. I turn around and find her leaning on the kitchen counter in front of my laptop. "What are you giggling about?"

"I thought the pretty-boy-next-door-kind-of-guy is your type." She looked at me with her crazy big grin face.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I don't have a type."

After what felt like years, I finally finished the cake. I turned my back on my sister and moved to the sink to wash off the sweet remnants from my hands.

"Oh sure you do… but you know, it's okay to stray from your norm sometimes" She started giggling again.

And that's when I remembered. I left my browser open to his profile. And my sweet little cheeky sister who was looking at my laptop a while ago definitely saw his photo.

"Shut up" Stupid, Regina! Why did I not close that damn browser?! Okay now she's going to give me hell.

"You know he's hot. Like really hot!" Mary with a huge grin said while starting the coffee machine.

Can I just wipe that grin off her face?! Crazy sister. "Stop grinning, you look creepy." Annoying, cheeky sister!

"Oh come on, grumpy Gina. What did I tell you last night? Lighten up." She said, still with her goofy grin. She poured herself a mug of coffee and handed me one too.

"Have no fear, big brother is here!" I looked up from my mug to see my other crazy sibling, Neal, enter the kitchen. He's back.

For the past year, Neal has been hopping from City to City because of his job as a Professional Photographer. At this point, he is at the peak of his career so he is really focusing more on it. Besides the weekly calls, we don't get to see him like we used to. He now lives in New York which is close to our parents' house there but he always visits us here in Storybrooke. It's nice to have him back again.

"Neal!" Mary happily shouted and rushed to hug our older brother.

"Hey Pixie, I missed you." Neal hugged Mary back and ruffled her hair like what he always does when we were all just kids. Well, he has a knack for giving pet names. He gave Mary and me his own nicknames for his own amusement. When Mary was just in grade school, she loved to dress up as a Fairy so Neal just gave that pet name for her.

"Missed you too." Mary pulled away from the embrace and Neal looked at me expectantly with his arms wide open, ready for another hug.

"What? No hug for your hot brother?" He cocked his head to the side and flashed his megawatt smile. Cocky ass.

"Come here, you evil witch." He smirked while holding out his arms for me.

Hearing that nickname, I grumbled and gave him a glare before accepting his embrace. To be honest, I'm really getting fond of his moniker for me but I would never admit that to him. His head would be as big as this house for sure.

When we were kids, not a moment passes without us arguing over silly things. Because he's older than me and I'm a girl, I usually get everything my way or else he'll have to answer to our parents. So when things don't go his way, he'd always call me 'Evil Witch' just to get back at me and to annoy the hell out of me. A big brother's job is to annoy his little sister, that's what he always says.

Pulling out of the bone crushing hug, I looked up at him "Where's Henry? I miss him." I thought he'll be with Neal when he comes back from New York since he's there spending a week at his grandparents' house.

"He's still with mom and dad. You know how they coddle him." He smiles at me knowingly. Yes, they coddle him alright. "But they'll be here just in time for Paige's birthday. He wouldn't miss it for the world." He added while chuckling.

Mary and I joined in his little laughter. Henry is quite smitten with Paige. That boy is growing up so fast I could just cry.

After a moment, Mary started telling Neal about the dating website that we're both currently participating in. Upon hearing the word 'dating', Neal gave us his over-protective-big-brother-stance and glare. God! One more person who'll pry on my business. Thank you, MM.

**A/N:** So I'm surrounding Regina with lots of love. She deserves it. Well, am I boring you with this story? Your reviews, follows, and favorites are like virtual hugs and kisses for me so gimme more loooove! R&R my dears!


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Started

**Disclaimer: **

Last time I checked, Once Upon A time and Singlebrooke Dating Service are still not mine.

**Author's Note:**

I am a really insecure writer. You don't know how much all your reviews mean to me. So thank you. Just keep them coming because it keeps me going. Hahaha. Here's the third chapter!

**Chapter 3: Getting Started**

After finishing my last appointment for the afternoon, I went straight home to shower and lounge around the house. Sitting on the couch with my feet up, bag of chips on top of my stomach, and a remote control in hand, I'm the perfect picture of a couch potato. Bravo!

Hearing a knock at the door, I lazily moved up from the couch to answer it. I'm not really in the mood for visitors right now.

"David" My little sister Emma, greeted me. "I brought pizza." She handed me the box and shoved me out of her way so she could get inside my house.

"What are you doing here?" I closed the door and went after her. She headed straight for the fridge and took out a beer. I placed the pizza on the counter and waited for her to answer me.

"Want a beer?" She asked while motioning to the still opened fridge. I just shook my head no. She comes here just to raid my fridge and eat my food.

Ignoring me like I didn't ask her something, she took her time in gulping her beer and eating a slice of pizza.

"Ruby said you left work early" she said in between mouthfuls. "She also said that you acted weird today" she continued while eyeing me like I did something foolish. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Looking away from my sister's stare, I took a slice of pizza and started eating it.

She scoffed. "Something"

"It's nothing Emma, let it go." I said, still not looking at her. I don't feel like talking to my sister about what's bothering me. It's kind of awkward.

"Okay, but you know you can always tell me anything right?" Her face softened and she shrugged her shoulders coolly. My sister is not really the showy type with her feelings.

"Of course, baby sister." I answered while smirking at her. My sister is really sweet sometimes.

"Riiiight." She went back to drinking her beer and stuffing her face with pizza.

"By the way, Graham went to your office but he didn't see you there so he asked me to remind you that you have to come with them to the pub tonight." She grabbed the now empty box of pizza and tossed it in the trash.

"Yeah, thanks. I'd be there." I looked at her and smiled. "Thanks for bringing the food this time" I smiled at her knowing she'll be irritated with the jibe. I can count with my hands the times she willingly gave me or bought something for me.

"Whatever" She rolled her eyes at me and headed for the door. "I'm going. See you later."

Saturday night meant drinking night with my buddies. We usually go to the Dungeon to unwind, chill, drink, and exchange stories. I always enjoyed doing all those things but not tonight.

Sitting in our usual booth, I had to endure Whale's merry chatter. I'm eating my words; this guy is utterly love-struck by that woman, May, Mara, whatever her name is. My head is clearly not interested in his love life. It's been over two weeks and he still hasn't eased up on talking about that girl that he is currently dating. Good for him. This girl is doing him good, clearly. But for the love of God, he just wouldn't shut up.

I feel someone, not so gently, patting my arm. I look up from my beer, amusedly engrossed with my own thoughts. I may have drifted way too long. The guys are giving me funny looks. I shook my head and frowned. "What?"

"Dude, we've been calling you for the hundredth time." Graham said while laughing. "Your head is obviously somewhere else, thinking about your lady friend?" He asked suggestively. The guys joined in his laughter.

Half of me is glad that Whale's incessant talking stopped but the other half is seriously annoyed that the spotlight has been placed on me.

"Yeah man, spill. We wanna know about your… lady friend" Leroy asked grinning while eyeing everyone for confirmation. That earned him collective nods from the guys. "That you met, from the dating website Whale has been blabbing about." He continued. That got him a glare from the Doctor and snickers from the other guys.

I groaned loudly. This is EXACTLY the topic that I've been avoiding to discuss with anyone. I finished the first beer I've had tonight in one long gulp.

"You've been out of it the whole day dude, what's wrong with you?" Graham asked. Concern evident in his tone.

"She brushed me off." I blurted out. Maybe it's the beer or the fact that I just want them to leave me alone that's why I spat it out.

The assholes burst out in laughter. Laughing at my expense. I shook my head. I feel like I'm a moron moping around while these guys are having their fun.

"Oh man! You lost your mojo!" Graham said in between his laughter. His face is all red and he's trying to catch his breath. He can choke to death for all I care.

"She was easy to talk to. I thought we hit it off. Whatever." I shrugged coolly. I need to regain some of my dignity here.

"What you need is another beer." Leroy took the empty bottle from me and placed a new one which I'm most grateful to take.

"David, there are still a lot of women in that website. Stop sulking." Whale interjected smugly. Fucking asshole. I'm going to punch that shit in the face just to get him to shut up.

Maybe I said that out loud or it just showed in my face because he just suddenly looked nervous and quickly averted his gaze from me.

"What's the lady's name again? So that you know, if I ever cross path with her I won't ask her out. I know it will hurt you if she goes out with me when she just shrugged you off." Graham, my ever aggravating best friend mocked me.

Glaring, I shoved him hard which only made him laugh more. I'm so done with this topic.

"Belle. Her name is Belle."

~EC~

It's been exactly seven days since I met him on that dating website and today is the day we agreed to meet up.

Sitting in front of my vanity, I was applying my make up when I saw my sister's head poke in from the door.

"Why are you all dressed-up? Going somewhere?" She opened the door wide and flounced to my bed. She's so bouncy it's annoying. "Oh!" she exclaimed like she had the best AHA moment. "It's today, isn't it?" she excitedly asked while bouncing on my bed.

"Whatever is it that you are referring to, dear?" I know exactly what she's asking but I don't want to entertain her now or else I'm going to be late.

"Your date! It's today that's why you're all glammed up." She said while flapping on the bed like an idiot.

"It's not a date." Finished with my make-up, I instantly stood up, checked my reflection on the full length mirror, and grabbed my purse. Making my way to the door, Mary bounced from the bed to block my way out.

"You have to tell me everything when you get back." She insisted, trying to look stern. I rolled my eyes at her. "Promise me!" she shrieked while poking my side.

"Fine. I promise. Now move!" I know I'll get to our meeting place early if I go now but I just have to get out of the house. I don't need more interrogation from my cheeky sister.

She jumped away from me and ran to her room screaming "I'm going to call Neal!"

Seriously, those two! I'm going to kill them. I almost stomped my feet out of irritation. Taking in a gulp of air, I went out of the house to my car.

Just like what we've agreed on, I arrive at the mall only, I'm 30 minutes early from the time of our meet-up. I briefly contemplated whether I should look around the mall first to pass up the time or just wait for him inside the Café. Eventually, I decided to wait for him in the Café.

Glancing around the Café, I silently complimented its architecture and the whole vibe. The ambience is inviting, it feels so homey.

Something red caught my eyes, I darted my view from the pictures on the Café wall to the ordering area where a blonde woman stood wearing knee-high boots, skinny jeans, and a red leather jacket. She was with a scruffy looking guy who looked exactly like my date – no not date – companion from the dating website.

The guy was obviously flirting with the blonde woman, from the looks of it. He was holding out a red rose for the woman to take. The blonde wasn't facing me so I didn't know if she was paying any attention to him.

Something in me made me stand up and move a little closer to the couple. I just need to see if that guy is the same guy that I'm supposed to be meeting in the next 15 minutes. My gut feel tells me that he is the same guy but I just needed to see up close.

.God. There he is, that handsome guy I met online. Killian Jones. Seeing him wink at the blonde, I may have gasped out loudly or he just felt someone looking at him because he suddenly moved his intense gaze to me and scrunched up his brows.

Realization dawning on him, his eyes went wide and his eyebrows went to his hairline. It was comical. I could've laughed at his face but I didn't. I turned around and headed straight for the door.

Caught red-handed, I felt him ran after me. "Wait up, love" he tried to grab me by the arm but I shrugged him off and continued my fast-paced walking.

He went past me and tried to block my way. "Hey Regina, love. Stop for a minute, let me explain." He kept blocking my way with his arms out wide.

I stopped for a moment and gave him my best death glare before pushing past him. "Save it." Without looking back, I headed straight for the parking lot.

With a heavy sigh, I unlocked the door of our house. Hearing the television on in the living room I frowned. My sister is here. God I just want to stay in my room till kingdom come.

Removing my heels I quickly but quietly sneak pass the living room. I was so close to the stairs when I was stopped by my sister's figure emerging from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in her hands.

She stopped eating her popcorn midway and pointed a finger at me. "Hey! Why are you back so soon?"

It would be too childish if I ignore her, ran upstairs and stay locked up in my room so I placed my heels down and went straight to the living room. I ungracefully flopped down on the couch and waited for my sister to join me.

Once she sat down on the chair in front of me, I started. "It was a disaster. I should have never agreed to go there to meet him. Heck, I should have never entertained his messages in the first place."

She gave me a don't-lie-to-me look. "What happened? Tell me everything from the start."

Internally rolling my eyes at her, I made a huffing noise before telling her the whole ordeal that happened from the moment I got to the Café up to the moment I got home.

"He's an ass, Gina. I'm just glad you saw the real him before you two got too close." I agree.

Guys can be real jerks most of the time. Deep down, I knew Killian is a huge flirt but he was so fun to talk to. It was disappointing to personally see him flirting with other girls. He just proved to me what I knew all along.

Pulling me out of my musings my sister patted my hand. "You know, what you need is a Prince that will sweep you off your high-heel clad feet." She said with her cheeky grin.

"Stop. You are the one who is in need of a Prince. Not me." I rolled my eyes at her and tried to get up from the couch but she just pulled me down again.

"Well, I don't need a Prince when I already have my Doctor." Jesus. I don't need to hear about 'Her Doctor' again. It's burning my ears.

"Yes. A Doctor is what you most certainly need my dear, because you are without a doubt a lunatic." What is happening? Why am I arguing with her? This is idiocy at its finest. I'm just tired. I tried standing up again, this time, successfully.

I felt my sister hold on to my arm, I thought she was going to pull me down again but she didn't. She just held on.

"Gina, you deserve someone who will treat you like you're their whole world because you are a really beautiful person inside and out. Okay now you can go, I love you."

You see, that is why I love my sister. She can be a handful most of the time but she really is the sweetest.

Smiling warmly at her I patted her hand that is holding my arm. "Love you too."

**A/N:** Sorry if I kept you guys waiting for this chapter. So how's this story so far? R&R my dears!


	4. Chapter 4: Browse (David's POV)

**Disclaimer: **

Nope, Once Upon A time and Singlebrooke Dating Service are not mine.

**Author's Note:**

Can we just take a moment to flail over the new pics for Season 3 because LANA! Young Regina and Tinkerbelle, OhEmGee. Adorbs. Of course, The Evil Queen is back. The dress. I couldn't avert my eyes from her Majesty's boobs. LOL. Major HOTNESS. Also, shout out to my besties! Thanks for the support. xo. Okay, enough of that. Let's get the ball rolling!

**Chapter 4: Browse (David's POV)**

I've been pacing the room for god knows how long. I don't even remember standing up from my seat. I halted my movement and went back to the chair in front of my laptop.

Why am I so anxious? I got brushed off by a girl. That happens, right?

Not to sound conceited but I think this is the first time in my adult life, a girl that I sort of liked, rejected me. It sucks. Big time. Especially when all your friends know about your rejection. Stupid.

I have not dated in two years. I'm just out of practice. That's it. I just needed to get my bearings back.

After my humiliation the other night, I've decided to try again. Maybe Belle just wasn't meant for me. My perfect girl is out there waiting for me. I know it. I just hope I'll know her when I see her. Jesus, that was fucking cheesy.

Mentally slapping my head, I started browsing through the profiles on Singlebrooke Dating Service. I'll try this one more time. If this modern dating doesn't work, I can always do it the old-fashioned way.

After a while of browsing, I still haven't seen any girl who got my attention. No one here seems to stand out. I've seen a number of quite attractive women with fairly interesting traits but none of them still caught my interest.

Getting all droopy, I was about to retire for the night when… Bam! There she is. Holy freaking hell. The woman is beyond beautiful. Dark hair, red lips, skin that looks so soft… God, woman.

How can someone as beautiful as her join this dating website? I'm sure men would grovel at her feet just to get her attention.

I might have drooled over her photo for some time before reading her profile information.

_I sure would like a little magic back in my life._ Hot freaking damn. I'm pretty magical, lady. Wait till you meet me. Just a one-liner and she got me. This woman is something.

_Passionate about baking._ Sweet. Yes, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.

_Tough but fair._ Fair? No, you are very fair. Actually, scratch that. You are the fairest, really.

_Fond of reflecting_. Interesting. So maybe she's the quiet and calm type.

_Loves horses._ See that is what I'm talking about. I sure love to ride horses. This woman is not just my type, she's definitely on the top of my perfect woman list.

I could not get rid of the smile on my face even if I tried. This woman is not just beautiful, she's the whole package. God, is this my lucky night or what?

"Regina." Wow. Just her name sounds so regal. It sounds nice even to my own ears.

She left me speechless. Literally. Now I don't know what to say to her. I need to know her. I have to come up with something to say that will surely capture her attention. A woman like her is hard to find. I have to make sure I don't screw this up.

Clicking on the message button, I started typing my message for her.

_Dear Regina, you are so beautiful…_ No. I sound like a pervert. Delete.

_Regina, I found your profile enticing…_ What?! No. Delete.

_Hi! I saw your picture and have read your profile. You are so perfect…_ God, no. Delete.

Jesus. This is hopeless. I sound like a dirty old man and stalker. What the hell. I have no idea what to write to her. Maybe this is why I was so anxious a while ago. I have seen the woman of my dreams but I don't know how to approach her. Ironic.

Woman of my dreams? No. Even I can't conjure up a perfect woman like her in my head. She is so beyond my imagination.

After a million attempts at writing a good enough message, I gave up. This is insanity. Why don't I have anything to say to her? Well I have tons of things to say to her but they all make me look like a pervert. And that is not a perfect first impression. Hell. First impressions last.

Typing a quick and simple '_Hello.', _I clicked on the send button right away.

Hello? What the hell, David?! Now she'll think I'm a creeper who's stalking her profile. Great job, idiot.

Instantly regretting sending the message, I contemplated on writing a more proper message for her to follow up my first attempt at a conversation but I had to stop myself because that would really make me look like a stalker.

I quickly shut down my laptop to not further embarrass myself with my lousy attempts at making a good first impression.

You are a class-A idiot, David. You got your chance and you just blew it. I couldn't even make a simple message that will make me look good. I'm such a pansy.

Now I'm left to pray with all the gods out there for Regina to notice me. I doubt I'll be getting any sleep tonight.

With a grunt, I flopped down unceremoniously on my bed and waited for sleep to take me.

Morning came by much too soon for my liking. I swear I was just about to really sleep when my alarm came banging on my ears.

A loud disgruntled sigh escaped my lips before I pushed off the covers and walked straight to the bathroom to wash away sleep from me. I will need a gallon of caffeine today to help me function properly. Great.

Ruby informed me yesterday that she will not go to work today because her Granny needed her assistance in their diner. So I was the one who opened the clinic this morning.

Approaching Ruby's desk, I picked up the post it she left. She called me this morning to remind me that she left my appointment for the day on her table. Looking at it, I only have one appointment and it's scheduled after lunch.

Great, I have time to nap. Yawning, I drank from my second cup of caffeine that I bought on my way here and went straight to my office.

I must have dozed off when I reached my chair because I was startled awake by my best friend, Graham's sudden appearance.

"Didn't sleep well?" He asked while placing a bag of pastries on my desk and a new cup of caffeine. "Where's Ruby?"

"She's at the diner. Granny needed her assistance." Sitting up straight, I reached for the steaming coffee. This will be my third cup for the day. "Thanks. Why are you here? Heard a new gossip?" Smirking, I reached inside the pastry bag. Graham snatched it before I even laid my fingers on the pastry inside.

"I bought this for Ruby and myself but since she's not here, you can have hers." He reached for the bag and pulled out a delicious looking pastry. Good lord. Smelling it, I realized I'm hungry. I haven't had breakfast this morning.

Taking a huge bite from the pastry, Graham gave a satisfied hum. "Dude, this is too good. She makes a mean apple strudel."

I grabbed the paper bag from him and took out the last pastry. I took a bite and I'm done. This is the best apple strudel I have tasted in my whole life.

We stayed quiet a few moments and enjoyed eating the pastry. Satisfied, Graham started talking about his morning. Apparently, he was patrolling around when he got to the ritzy part of the town and came across the bakeshop, Sweets Temptation, where he bought the pastry.

"I wasn't even planning on going inside, dude. But I saw her, the owner, and the one who made the pastry. She's a hell of a good-looking woman. I'm telling you. Unfortunate for me, she already has a husband and a son." Graham, somehow looked beaten while saying that. What? He has a crush on this woman?

"You just got a taste of her pastry, now you have a crush on her?" I said that with a laugh. He's acting like a lovesick teenager. This woman must look really good for making Graham act like this.

"Why is it that all the good ones are taken? Too bad I'm no wife-snatcher so she's off-limits." He continued, completely ignoring my jibe.

"And you're the Sheriff of this town. Stop fooling around, dude. Do your job." Laughing at my best friend and ignoring his glare, I booted up my computer and checked on my emails.

Checking my dating profile, my heart did a back flip upon seeing that I have a message. I prayed silently for the message sender to be Regina. It had to be her. Please.

Clicking on the message, I saw that it was sent just a minute ago. And it was from her. I swear I'd do a cartwheel if I could right now but aware of my best friend's presence, I just did a fist pump and yelled for joy inside my head.

She said _'Hello.'_ Just like what I sent her. I laughed out loud. It seems my stupidity caught her attention.

That got Graham's attention and he instantly tried to look at my computer screen but I blocked his view.

"Let me see, dude. You got yourself a new girl?" He inquired while trying to remove my hands from the monitor.

"No. You might jinx this one. I can't let that happen." No way in hell. Regina is on my top list at the moment and Graham and I have the same type when it comes to women. I'm not taking chances.

"What? You're just scared I might snatch her from you. Well, I can't blame you if I'm better-looking than you, Nolan." He gave up on taking my hands off the computer monitor and went back to the chair he's occupied a moment ago. Conceited ass.

I scoffed at that. "Yeah whatever."

"If she's your type, then she most certainly is my type as well. So better not show her to me. Don't want to see you moping." He said while smirking. Sometimes I wonder why he's even my best friend.

"Say whatever you want, dude." I said dismissively. He just wanted to pry and rat me out to the guys.

Laughing, he stood up. "Just don't come crying to me when that woman dumps your ass." With that as his parting words, he went to door and left.

My day just got better. Not even Graham's taunt can bring my spirits down.

Now what do I say to her?

**A/N:** All mistakes are mine. I'm going to post Regina's POV tonight or tomorrow if I can write it now. Haha. Sorry if my update takes a week. Can't help it. Life is always in the way. LOL. R&R my dears!


	5. Chapter 4: Browse (Regina's POV)

**Disclaimer: **

Once Upon A Time and Singlebrooke Dating Service are not mine. Not mine, okay? Okay.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry If I haven't posted Regina's POV last Sunday. I got so busy because… LIFE. Hmmmkay. Have you seen the crappy promo pics? It was so blurry. Nevertheless, The Evil Queen's outfit and her Majesty's Royal Cleavage is soooo… She's a BAMF! LOL Oookay… Mistakes are all mine.

dearestcecilia – I'd love to see him do it too. LOL

.Minion – have you seen the pics already? I don't have the link. I'm sorry. I just saw them on twitter and tumblr.

**Chapter 4: Browse (Regina's POV)**

This morning, I was in no mood to prepare breakfast and neither did my sister. So we decided to head to Granny's diner to go grab something to eat. Last time we went there was like a week ago. I kind of missed Granny's cooking even though most of the food that they serve there are greasy.

Whenever we don't feel like cooking, we always head to Granny's because they serve the best food in town. Well, besides my pastries and lasagna that is.

The moment we entered the diner, bell ringing as indication of customers, we heard Ruby's excited shriek. "The lovely sisters are here!"

My sister and I automatically snapped our heads to Ruby's direction behind the cash register. She rounds the counter to get to us and I inwardly rolled my eyes at her preferred outfit.

As per Ruby, she's wearing her red high heels, what she calls a skirt that barely reaches her mid thigh, a really tight white shirt that I swear would rip itself off because it fits her boobs so snuggly, and her signature long locks with streaks of red. All in all, she looks her usual self.

"Ruby!" I heard my sister's exclaim. She's really ecstatic by the looks of it. Just like that, my sister bounced her way to Ruby and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug. The two of them have been friends for as long as I can remember. So by extension, she's become my friend too.

"Good morning, Ruby." I smiled at her and went about to our usual booth in the far corner of the diner.

I heard Ruby talking to one of the diner's crew, probably assigning him to take charge of the cash register so she can spend some time with us.

Not long after, she followed me to the booth along with my sister.

After taking our usual orders, apple pancakes and coffee for me and chocolate chip pancakes and hot chocolate with whipped cream for MM, Ruby sat comfortably with us in our booth.

"What are you doing here? Where's Granny?" I asked her. Granny hardly ever leaves her diner unless it's important. And seeing now that Granny's not here is kind of strange.

Granny is Ruby's grandmother. I'm not the only one who calls her Granny. Everyone in town does so and I don't remember ever calling her anything else but that.

"Granny had errands to run, so she asked me if I could stand in for her today." Ruby answered while shrugging her shoulders.

"Must be something important. It's very rare that she leaves her diner." MM said. Voicing the same thought I had earlier.

"Yeah, something about a distant family that's visiting" placing both her elbows on the table and inching her face a little closer to me, Ruby asked "So Gina, how did your date go?"

Why am I not surprised? Of course my sister will tell on me. Those two gossip like there's no tomorrow. Knowing Ruby, she's the gossip Queen. The diner, being the go to spot of most residents in this town, is always a house full of gossip.

I glared at my sister, who had a really sheepish look on her face. Who else did she tell about my meet-up? Probably the whole town. Hell to the no.

"It was not a date, Ruby. And to my delight, it did not go well. Thank you for asking." I snapped at her. I just want to eat my breakfast in peace and not be reminded of that jerk of a man.

"Jesus, Grumpy! I'm just asking. Chill, will ya?" She retorted while shooting her hands up in surrender.

A waiter came with our orders, so I didn't get to make a more snarky remark at Ruby.

After placing all the orders on our table, I started eating and ignored MM and Ruby's conversation.

"When was the last time you got laid, Gina?" Ruby asked nonchalantly.

I was so engrossed with my food that I almost choked on my coffee when Ruby asked me. I composed myself and answered "None of your business."

"Yes it is. When you're acting all grumpy on everyone around you, it becomes my business." She insisted while crossing her arms across her chest making her blouse constrict even more. Jesus, this woman sure knows how to dress. Guys ogle her anytime of the day.

"No. Still not your business." I raised my eyebrow, trying to intimidate her. One more time and I'm going to bitch slap her in the face.

"Gina, you're too tensed. Loosen up a bit." She tried her puppy dog face on me. So juvenile.

"I'm not." I answered while rolling my eyes at her. Does she ever quit? Stubborn much.

"Oh please, it's like you got a stick so high up in your ass. Need help to remove that?" We were already creating a little scene in the diner because of Ruby's exclaims. This is bad. I'm on the verge of losing my patience.

"Ruby!" MM and I cried at the same time. Finally, my sister found her tongue.

"It's true! Well if you don't want to get laid… Heck, who wants to not get laid? Anyway, you can always turn to your vibrator." I could not believe what I'm hearing. Ruby's making me crazy right now.

"Ruby, enough!" MM reprimanded her. But Ruby's having none of it, seems she's on a roll today.

"You know Gina, if you need assistance… I'm always here for you. I can help you relax all those tensed muscles" My jaw dropped and I laughed. Well, that escalated quickly. Bipolar much, Ruby? With Ruby, you really wouldn't know what to expect. She's crazy but I love her.

"Stop Ruby, that's my sister you're talking about. I think I'm going to be sick" MM said while burrowing her face in her hands.

"What? I'm just saying that Regina is hot. If I was her, I'd definitely make use of my hotness. Body and all." Ruby said, in defense.

I'm not sure if I should be flattered or offended. Ruby is really something. I don't know what's up with her right now. She might be PMSing.

My sister gave her a glare to make her stop talking and Ruby just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Okay. okay. I'll leave you guys to eat. Be back in a bit." She sighed and immediately left our booth.

"What's up with her?" My sister looked at me funny like she's trying to solve a mental puzzle inside her head.

"You tell me, she's your best friend" I retorted. They're both crazy, I'm just glad that the screws in my head don't get loose when I'm with them. Some people here needs to stay sane. Thank you very much.

After the interesting breakfast with my sister, I went straight to my haven. My bakeshop.

I love the smell of freshly baked pastries so much that I feel like it's my secret drug. Baking has been my passion since I was a kid. I'm just happy that I get to do the thing that I'm passionate about.

Upon entering, I greeted my employees. They help make my life easier. I can't get all the work done here if it weren't for their help.

I heard the opening of the door, when I turned around I saw a handsome guy looking straight at me. He was wearing the Sherriff's uniform. "Good morning Sherriff, welcome to Sweets Temptation." I greeted politely.

As I was about to ask for his order, I saw a blur of brown hair ran straight to me that almost had me knocked down to the floor.

"Henry." I mumbled while hugging him back as tight as his hold. I missed him.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder so I looked up and met Neal's face. He joined in the family hug immediately and kissed me on my forehead. I missed these two.

After Neal and Henry left, I checked if everything in the bakeshop was in order and then I went straight to my little office.

Booting up my laptop, I came to a conclusion to finally delete my dating account. I have thought about deleting my account right away after the mishap with my meet-up happened but I got sidetracked a bit so I forgot about it then. But now that it came to my mind, I'm doing it.

Logging in to the dating website, I was surprised by the number of messages I received. Browsing through them, I saw most of it came from Killian. Yes, I ignored all of them. I've got no time for jerks.

I told myself not a long while ago that I'm going to delete my account but I got curious. I'm just going to read some of the messages then goodbye Singlebrooke Dating Service.

'_Hello Ms. Beautiful…'_ Ignore. Sounds like one of Killian's disciples.

'_Regina, baby…'_ Ignore. Pervert.

'_Hey Darling…'_ Ignore. Creeper.

'I've been staring at your photo…' Ignore. Stalker alert.

Seriously? Every guy here sounds like a creep. I've ignored every message from them but one stood out from the rest.

'_Hello.'_ It was just a simple message. Too simple and short, actually. That was it? No You're –beautiful-and-whatsoever remark like every guy who wanted to know me? Wow, he's something.

The message sender is named David Nolan. I just need to satisfy my curiosity so I clicked on his profile. Curiosity killed the cat, Regina… but I don't care. I just want to see his picture not just the thumbnail and also read his profile.

Looking at his photo, I smiled. Hmmm… The boy-next-door type. He is quite… Charming, I suppose.

His profile didn't say much. Being mysterious, I guess. That adds to the charm.

'_I'm just an ordinary guy.'_ Humble, aren't we?

'_Equestrian.'_ A rider! Wow. I love a man who's into sports other than basketball or the typical sports.

'_Recent coma participant.'_ He was in a coma? That's really intriguing. I wonder what happened to him.

'_Believes in happy endings.'_ Oh, not just an ordinary guy but also a romantic too. That's nice.

Battling with myself, I couldn't shake off David from my head. What is wrong with me? This morning before I logged in to this website, I was so adamant to delete this account but now I don't know.

Reading his message and his profile information got me so intrigued. I would want to know more about him. He's one charming man.

Well he did send me a message so I think it's safe to say that he was intrigued about me as well. So should I answer him back?

That little voice in my head gave a resounding 'YES' so I did.

I typed _'Hello.'_ and clicked on Send. That should do it.

Not a moment later, I received a reply. Wow he's fast!

'_Dear Regina, _

_It's a lovely day, don't you think so? Well my day just got lovelier, thanks to you. I'm quite surprised really, seeing that you actually took the time to reply to my message. I know I just sent a simple Hello, but that is because you left me so speechless. I didn't know what to say to you, to be honest. _

_Thank you for noticing me, Regina. I hope you are having a wonderful day as I am._

_David'_

I could not stop my heart from beating so fast. I feel like he's made me blush and there are a bunch of butterflies in my stomach. He does not only look charming but sounds charming too. Yes, the romantic.

I mentally slapped myself for acting like a teenager with her first schoolboy crush. Deleting my account is really out of the question now.

I started typing my reply while hoping that this David Nolan won't turn out to be someone like the jerks I have met. I really hope so.

**A/N:** Soooo. That's Regina's POV folks! Hope you liked it. Yes I am really sorry if my updates suck. I'll try not to make you wait so long. Thanks for reading. R&R my dears!


	6. Chapter 5: Private Messaging

**Disclaimer: **

Once Upon A Time and Singlebrooke Dating Service are not mine, unfortunately.

**Author's Note:**

Hey Evil Pandas! Have you seen all the promos for Season 3? OMG. I cannot wait! I'm way too excited. I know. Hahaha. So like what Regina said, let's get on with it. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Thank you for the favorites and follows. And special thanks to Anny Rodrigues and Supabec for always reviewing my chapters! Lots of love my dears.

**Chapter 5: Private Messaging**

After a week of talking with Regina, we both thought that it would be great if we exchange cell phone numbers so we can still communicate even if we are not online. So we did.

"First, you're hogging your laptop, now your cell phone. Dude, have you turned into a pansy just like Whale?" Graham suddenly interrupted my staring contest with the mobile phone in my hand. I'm waiting for Regina's text. My day won't be complete without it.

I frustratingly averted my gaze from my phone and faced my best friend. "Shut it, Sheriff. What do you want?"

Graham was standing by the door looking like he could care less about anything that is happening around him. Yeah, acting all cool.

"Tonight, Whale's going to introduce us to his girl. And she'll be bringing friends with her. You better be there, Nolan." He was all smiles. Maybe it's because we're finally going to meet Whale's virtual girlfriend or the fact that he's going to meet more girls.

"I wouldn't miss it. I need to see her for myself. She better be real and not just Whale's imaginary girlfriend."

I, myself, am curious of Whale's mystery girl. I would assume that the drinks will be on Whale so I would definitely not miss tonight.

"I'll be out patrolling the whole afternoon. See you tonight, dude." With that, he left. I just shook my head at his retreating form.

My phone suddenly vibrated. I was startled and almost dropped it. Seeing the message sender, I automatically smiled. _Regina_.

_Good morning, David. xx – R_

It's nice because we always text each other, not a day passes without a text conversation from us. Even if it just said 'Hello', we still make it a point to send messages.

Walking inside the Dungeon, with Graham hot on my heels, I crane my neck to spot where the guys are. As expected, they were seated on our favorite spot.

"Sorry we're late guys, my car broke and Graham offered to pick me up but there was a call at the Sheriff's station so he had to go see that first before we head here."

When we approached the table, sure enough, a woman with dark pixie hair was seated snuggly beside Whale. The Doctor had his arm around the woman. So this must be her. The mystery girl.

"Had to perform my duties first, you know." Graham interjected while flashing his Sheriff's badge. Show off.

"That's alright man. David, Graham, I want you to meet Mary Margaret, my girlfriend." Whale had his shit-eating grin like he was silently saying 'in-your-face'.

"Nice to meet you Sheriff Graham, David." Mary gave her warm smile and extended her arm to shake ours. She seems really nice. I have no idea how she puts up with a jerk like Whale.

"So, you are real." Graham said while openly staring at Mary.

I had to stifle my laugh. My best friend looked dazed. Like he couldn't believe a girl, as sweet and innocent looking as Mary would be with someone like Whale. That Doctor better treat this woman right or else I'd hit him with my fist.

"Uhm, yes?" Mary was quite taken aback. Her brows furrowed and she looked at Whale who glared at Graham.

"Good. We all thought Whale just made up stories about you. I thought you brought your friends, Mary?" Graham audibly released a sigh then immediately sat down and grabbed a beer on the table.

I just got seated and as if on cue, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Ruby merrily asked. She had drinks in her hands and went to sit beside Graham.

"Ruby!" Graham and I both exclaimed. Well, that was unexpected.

"You know them?" Mary asked, obviously surprised as well.

"Yeah. I work for David, in his Veterinary Clinic and the Sheriff is always there because they're like best friends so..." Ruby said while shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Wow, small world." Mary replied. Yes, I agree to that. Small world it is.

The conversations ran smoothly. Everyone is having a great time. Drinks are overflowing, courtesy of Whale.

"I'm going to get more drinks, I'll be back." Whale slurred his words. Mary giggled at that. Before getting up, Whale stole a kiss from his giggling girl.

I inwardly rolled my eyes at the two. They've been smothering each other with hugs and kisses all night, it's nauseating.

"So Mary, do you have a sister?" Graham inquired, he seems intoxicated already.

"Indeed I do, she was here earlier but there was an emergency so she had to go." She replied with a giggle. Mary, when intoxicated is quite giggly and jerky.

"Really, is she single or what?" Graham perked up upon hearing that.

"Well…" she placed her pointer finger on her lips and squinted her eyes a bit. She was posed as if she's thinking deeply.

"Hey, honey. Let's dance! I love this song!" her thoughts were cut off by Whale. He pulled Mary up and she squealed happily. They went to the dance floor without even a glance back at our table.

"Sherriff, dance with me?" Ruby asked sexily. She leaned on Graham for added effect.

"I thought you'd never ask." Graham was slurring so bad. He'll regret drinking too much when he wakes up in the morning.

I was pulled out of my own thoughts by Leroy. He slumped his arm on my shoulders and leaned heavily on me. He is drunk as a skunk. Well he is always drunk. "Oh man, you should have seen her. She's a bombshell! She's all kinds of sexy dude!"

I furrowed my brows at him. Who is he talking about? "Should have seen who?"

"Mary's sister!" He replied loudly. He's probably trying to blow my ears off.

"You've seen her?" I pushed him off me. He's heavy and he reeked of beer. Well, we all reek but still.

He placed his arms on the table and put his head between his hands for support. "Yeah, I came out of the restroom when I saw them three talking near the entrance. She instantly caught my eye, well not only me because I saw guys checking her out too. She just hugged Mary and Ruby and then left."

"Too bad I won't be able to concur with your claim." I said while flexing my sore neck and back. I'm tired. I searched for my friends with my tired eyes and found them still on the dance floor dancing and grinding sluggishly.

"Yeah, too bad for you." Leroy slurred and plunked his head on the table. In a minute he'll be snoring. I'll be left here to attend to this mess. It's my job to get the guys' drunken asses home. Like always. I'm such a good friend.

~EC~

Last night, my dear sister did not come home. I'm not really surprised at all. I knew she'd spend the night with her Doctor boyfriend but today when she got here, she just went to her room to change and walked out of the house saying, "See you tomorrow, Gina."

So I have the house the whole day and night for myself. I did not waste any moment of it. Tonight, I had a nice warm bubble bath with soft music playing in the background and my favorite wine in hand.

After my much needed long overdue soak in the tub, I wore my favorite silk pajamas and went to my book shelf to pick out a good book to read.

Halfway the third chapter of the book, my phone started vibrating. I received a text from David.

_Hey gorgeous, still awake? – D_

_Yes. Why? – R_

_Want to chat with me? __ – D_

I instantly grabbed my laptop from my bedside table and logged on to my account. Reading, totally forgotten, I tossed the book aside and focused on my laptop.

_R: Good evening, Charming. _

I smiled at that. In one of our early messaging, I accidentally called him Charming. I almost died of embarrassment but he assured me that he loves that nickname I pegged him. After that, I got used to calling him that and it just stuck. Well, Charming really suits him.

_D: You just made my evening, my gorgeous Queen. Xx_

Jesus, I'm blushing so hard. Because I call him Charming, he's also given me his own moniker. He said he feels like I'm a Queen in my past life because of my looks and the way that I talk to him. He'd say that everything about me screams REGAL. Also he said that my name meant Queen in Latin so it's just fitting that he calls me Queen.

_R: How was your day? _

_D: Uneventful, just performed my Vet duties for the day. How about yours?_

_R: The usual, I baked. _

_D: You know, I would love to taste your pastries someday. _

_R: Oh, I'm sure you would not get enough of it once you get a taste. ;)_

_D: Hmmm…I'm sure I'd crave for it every single day. ;) _

_D: So… I've been thinking…_

_R: What is it, dear?_

_D: Let's meet up, three days from now. What do you say? _

_R: I have been thinking about that too. I'm glad you brought that up now. I would love to meet you, Charming. _

_D: Oh my Queen. I am so excited to meet you! See you in 3 days, my Regina. Xx_

_R: Let's head to bed now, shall we? ;)_

_D: Oh, woman! I'll see you in my dreams then? _

_R: We'll see. Goodnight, my Charming Prince. ;)_

_D: Goodnight, my gorgeous Queen. Xo_

Talking to David is a lot different than the guys I have met. He is different. He's not like most guys. He's really fun to talk to. No dull moments with him. I like that. A lot.

I'm so excited to meet him. I don't think I can sleep now. I feel like I've eaten too much candy that I have sugar rush. I'm too giddy for my own liking.

I cannot believe how I'm acting right now. Really. This is ridiculous. I'm being ridiculous. I feel like I'm a blushing teenager at the moment. God, what is happening to me?

Well, David happened. I just hope he won't turn out to be a jerk like most guys. He seems too good to be true.

Shutting off my laptop, I reached for the book I have tossed aside. I need to distract myself. David is filling up my head right now. I need to not get too excited or I might jinx this… whatever this is that we have right now.

_Breathe, Regina._ I opened my book to where I last left the page and started reading.

_I'll see you in my dreams tonight, my Charming Prince. _

**A/N:** Thanks to all of you who still read this story. I really would love it if you leave me with your reviews. Thanks my dears!


	7. Chapter 6: Meet-up

**Disclaimer: **

Once Upon A Time and Singlebrooke Dating Service aren't mine.

**Author's Note:**

Dearies, thank you to all your favorites, follows, and reviews! I loooooove reading your reviews, really. Keep 'em coming! :] Here's our first EC meet-up. Mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 6: Meet-up**

My hands are sweating, my knees are shaking, and I can't keep still. I'm pacing. Surprisingly, I haven't bore a hole on the floor yet.

I glanced at my wall clock and saw that it's still an hour to go before my date – or meet-up whatever - with Regina. I straightened out my flannel shirt and went to the mirror to check myself. Hey, good looking. Score yourself a girl, okay?

After staring at my reflection for five minutes straight, I fetched my car keys on the kitchen counter and took my jacket that was hanged from the rack.

Stepping out of the house, I breathed out a lungful of air and strode unsteadily to my truck. I know it's still early but the anxiety is killing me. I'll just wait for Regina and settle there in our meeting place.

We both decided to have our meet-up at Granny's diner. I know it's not the most romantic place but Regina insisted that we meet there. Who am I to disagree? I like pleasing her. Whatever makes her happy makes me happy. Okay, that was really cheesy.

Our meeting time is 9:00 am, breakfast at Granny's. It is already 8:50 am and I feel like I'm going to implode any moment now. I'm really excited to meet Regina but I'm shit-scared at the same time.

I'm just glad I didn't have any accidents on the way here with the way my hands are shaking. David, you need to act cool. Goddamit.

With every chime of the bell of the diner's door, my head instantly snaps to its direction to see if it's Regina that has entered.

Hot fucking damn! I think my jaw just dropped to the floor. A woman, a hot woman that is, came in wearing black high-heeled shoes, red figure hugging dress that reached mid-thigh, a black coat draped in one arm, and a black purse in her hand. She has short dark curly hair that bounces when she moves and blood red lips that is a contrast to her really flawless complexion. Jesus Christ! I cannot breathe because the woman is no other than my date, Regina.

She glanced my way and instantly caught my eyes. When she saw me, she flashed her megawatt smile. I almost pissed my pants at the sight. Then she started walking towards me, I couldn't move. I was frozen in place. I'm just glad I was sitting down or else my knees would buckle.

Finally, I was able to stand before she reached the booth I was sitting in. I was still openly gaping at her when I heard her sexy voice.

"Hello." Regina said still with her killer smile plastered on her face.

Dear gods, this woman is a walking and talking wet dream. How did I get so lucky? I tried to say something but nothing came out. I must look like a fish out of water the way my mouth would open and close without the words coming out. Idiot.

I croaked out a "Hello." and then tried to clear my throat. Jesus, she might even regret meeting an idiot like me.

"Regina." She said extending her arm for me.

I reached for her hand and shook it. Her hand is really soft and smooth. "David."

I was almost knocked off from where I stood when her scent hit my nostrils. She smelled really nice. Vanilla and… apples. Very sexy and intoxicating. I was almost leaning to her, so I shook my head out of the haze I'm in. Wow, this woman is beyond perfection.

Regina loosened her grip on my hand and she was giving me a sort of weirded out look so I let go of her. I might have gripped her hand a little too hard. David, snap out of it. You don't want her to think that you're weird. Dammit. I'm losing my charm.

I offered her a seat and she flashed me her sexy smile. I almost melted so I hurriedly took the seat opposite her.

A waiter came to take our orders so I was momentarily distracted from gawking at Regina. When the waiter left, I took a gulp of breath and started thinking on how to start a conversation with my date but she beat me to it.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, David" she said smiling. God, I love her smile. Her whole face lights up when she does it. I would not get tired of seeing that smile.

"You too, you just don't know how much I've been looking forward to this day, Regina." I did not just say that. I mentally slapped my head.

"I've been looking forward to this day too." Okay, she was not freaked out at all, thank god.

"Now that you've met me, I hope I didn't disappoint you in any way." Because I know I've been acting like a loser since you set foot in this diner. I added in my head. I'm losing my calm around this woman. Chill, Nolan.

"Dear, of course you didn't. Why would you think that?" she said sounding and looking a bit appalled.

"You kind of looked at me funny." I answered her sheepishly. I was afraid for a while there when I saw her giving me that look. She might have thought I'm crazy or something.

"I did, didn't I? Well, you were indeed acting a bit odd earlier." She smirked.

"I was? No, I wasn't." Not so defensive, right.

"Yes you were but I understand. Guys tend to act the way you just did when they see me. Did I get you all… hot?" she added a little purr at that. My heart literally stopped for a quick second.

"Whaa-?" I lost my tongue. I am momentarily shocked. My whole body is going to explode.

"Got you." She teased, giving me a sexy wink.

I swear my little man just twitched inside my pants. He's getting a little too excited. Calm the fuck down. Jesus. I'm going to die. This woman is going to be the death of me.

"I'm just teasing, Charming." She added while biting her lower lip. Holy fuck.

The shock might be obvious on my face because she chuckled softly and then gave me a soft smile.

Lucky for me, the waiter came to take our orders. I took that little time to compose myself and my little man before talking to Regina again. I sneakily swiped the sweat that threatens to fall from my face, I think the air-conditioning here is broken. The room just got hot. Well, my date is hotter.

When our food was served, we were fleetingly lost with the aroma of it so all was heard were the sounds of our cutlery and other people's chatter in the background.

"So David, can you tell me something about yourself that you haven't told me yet?" Regina asked after taking a sip of her coffee.

I looked up at her from my plate to catch her piercing gaze boring into me. Those brown orbs can be so mesmerizing to look at.

"Hmm, let's see… I grew up here in Storybrooke. How about you? I know you're not one of the locals."

"I was born and raised in New York."

"A city girl, I see."

"Not anymore. No."

"What made you leave New York and settle for this little town?"

"I needed a change in scenery."

"So you were looking for some peace and quiet?"

"I love the peace and quiet that this town brought me, so yes, you could say that."

"You don't miss the big city?"

"I do, sometimes, but Storybrooke is my home now. I love this quaint little town."

"I love this town too."

"Hey wait a second, I was the one who asked you to tell me something more about yourself!" she swatted my hand and glared at me. Adorable.

"Sorry, I just wanna know more about you." I said sheepishly. I could get lost in all our conversations. She's really fun to talk to.

"Likewise, dear."

Our breakfast went smoothly but there were moments that would give me pause like when Regina's eyes would flicker to meet mine or when she sucks off the food from her spoon with so much gusto. She's not even aware of what her little actions were doing to me. On the outside I am all cool but deep inside, my body is thrashing wildly like the beat of my heart.

Regina is simply stunning without even trying. She is not just beauty, she's all brains too. I feel like an idiot talking to her at times. I would bet that she's the scholar slash miss popular slash miss student body president back in high school.

I am definitely right to peg her as a Queen. She's all regal and hot and sexy as hell. I must have done something really good in my life that the gods are granting me this good karma. Why else would I be so goddamn lucky to ever meet someone as perfect as her if not for that fucking good karma, right?

After finishing our meal, I insisted that I pay for it. A gentleman pays for the date. I received an eye roll from Regina when I said that. Fuck, why is everything she does look hot?

Because the day is just beginning, I asked her if she wanted to take a stroll with me. So it's not just me that wanted this meet-up or date to last a bit longer because she said yes.

We walked in silence until our feet lead us to the harbor. Wrapping ourselves in our jackets, we sat on the bench side by side while overlooking the calm sea.

The silence that enveloped us wasn't awkward at all. It just felt calm and safe. We were enjoying the moment. The sound of the clashing waves and the salty smell of the breeze were clouding my senses and it all felt nice.

After a while, Regina broke the silence.

"I've wanted to ask you this question but I didn't want to blurt it out over the email or text" she started while turning her body to face me so our knees were touching on the bench. "Well, you don't have to answer it if you don't like. It just got me… curious."

"Okay, shoot." She looked really curious with her brows curved in a little frown. I will answer her questions anytime.

"You have mentioned in your profile that you were a recent coma patient, so…" she purposely left the question hanging.

"Oh that. Yeah, I was in a coma for a year. That was two years ago."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. Wait, you were in coma for a year? What happened?" the concern was evident in her voice and face.

"I was involved in a car accident with my fiancée, ex-fiancée rather." I didn't want to make it sound like it was something really terrible and I also didn't want her to be bothered with it so I just shrugged. It happened years ago so it's not a big deal anymore.

"You've been a sleeping charming for a whole year." She gave a little laugh. Obviously, making light of the conversation.

Witty. I laughed. "You could say that."

"So… what happened to the ex-fiancée? Was she badly hurt too?"

"No. Kathryn, that's her name, she just had a few bruises. I took all the impact so I was the one who got the most injury. At first, they all thought that I was never going to wake up again but she knew that I will. Kathryn is a nice and beautiful woman, she was depressed and lonely the whole time I was in coma… until a few months later. She met a guy. When I woke up, she told me everything. She told me about how she met him, how he helped her fight her depression towards my condition and all. He became her support when she needed someone the most. They fell in love and now… they're happily married."

I haven't talked about what happened to me for the past year. At first, talking about it with anyone was painful. I was hurt both physically and emotionally then but just like any other wound, it will eventually heal. I believe I've healed. I have learned to let go of the past and just move forward. I don't want to stay in the past and live my life full of pain and regret. My sister and friends helped a great deal with my healing. I'm just glad they're behind me every step of the way.

Now, meeting Regina, I am just thankful that I learned to move forward. I'm thinking of this as another happy start for me. Hopefully.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay Regina. I'm happy now, really, and all that's in the past."

"I'm just glad that you did wake up and you're living your life positively now."

"You know, I don't regret anything that has happened to me. In fact, I'm happy because I wouldn't have met you now if all went good for me then. I wouldn't have met you, my Queen, and I wouldn't like that."

"If you say it like that, I'm happy too that you didn't marry Kathryn… because I wouldn't want to be the other woman and ruin your marriage if our paths ever cross."

"Oh, you're evil!" I let out a laugh.

She leaned close to my face. I can feel her breath on me. If I inch a little closer I could kiss those luscious red lips. Gods, please give me the strength to keep myself from launching at this perfect woman. I just want to grab her and kiss her like she's never been kissed.

"Dear, you have no idea what I'm capable of." She smirked and said it with her bedroom voice. Fucking Tease. Hot damn. I'm in deep shit.

**A/N:** So how was it? I'm just going to write this in David's POV okay. I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. I had a hard time writing it. Please leave a review. I would really love that. Thank you my dears! Oh because season 3 is tomorrow or today (crazy time zones), I'm pretty sure I'll be fangirling on my twitter account like you would not believe. Lmao.


	8. Chapter 7: Connected

**Disclaimer: **

Once Upon A Time and Singlebrooke Dating Service still aren't mine. Too bad, right?

**Author's Note:**

Our sassy Queen is back! I've been dying to see the Evil Queen's wardrobe for this season. I just love her! I need to catch some sleep before Once later. I'm excited. Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter! Okay guys enjoy this chapter. xx

**Chapter 7: Connected**

Third Date. Tonight will be the third time David and I will go out. I don't know if we're exclusively dating at this point. We haven't really talked about it. But yes, we are dating.

Tonight is Karaoke Night at Granny's. David asked a few nights ago if I wanted to go out with him. Usually, Karaoke Night means girl's night for me, my sister, and Ruby but since Mary is going out with Whale and David asked me out, we'd have to reschedule our girl's night.

I did not tell my sister or Ruby that I'd be heading out tonight at Granny's I just said I'd have to take a rain check for tonight. Oh how I'd love to see their faces when I get there with my date.

They know that I'm seeing someone, someone I met over the dating website. And they have been pestering me to tell about him. Well, tonight they get to meet my mystery man. How exciting.

Hearing the door bell, I checked myself one last time on my vanity mirror before heading out of my room.

"You look wonderful, my Queen, as always." David said breathlessly when I opened the door for him. He was holding out a bouquet of assorted flowers for me.

I'm glad David approved of my outfit. I wore a black tank top, dark denim skinny jeans, and red pumps. I wore minimal makeup aside from my red lips that matched my shoes. I couldn't help but smirk while seeing David eying me from head to toe.

I remember on our second date, I noticed he could not help but stare at me or my ass, rather. I was wearing skinny jeans on that day too. He blurted out that I look really hot in jeans like no other can wear it like I do. So I made it a point to wear one tonight.

A huge smile replaced my smirk when I did a once over with my date. He's wearing his dark leather jacket, inside he wore a white button up with two buttons opened at the top, dark jeans that fit him snuggly, and his boots. He's one hot man I would say.

"You don't look bad yourself" I smiled and took the flowers from him. I smelled it and smiled at him before opening my door wider to let him in. "Thanks for the flowers. They're lovely. I'm going to put this in water, come in."

xxx

Once we got to Granny's, I exhaled a huge breath upon seeing how the establishment was jam packed tonight. I doubt we can find available seats with this number of people here. It's like everyone in Storybrooke are huddled up in this place.

I heard someone shouting my name and immediately saw Ruby barreling towards me and excusing herself to anyone she bumped along the way.

"Regina!" Ruby exclaimed happily and engulfed me in her bone-crushing hug. "… and David?" she continued while looking over my shoulder. She released me from her hug and gave me and David confused looks. "I was not informed that you guys know each other. How did I miss this?" Ruby really looked baffled. I was baffled myself. She knew David?

"You know David?" "You know Regina?" David and I simultaneously asked Ruby. We both shared confused looks before looking back at Ruby.

"Uhhh, yeah. I work for David in his Veterinary Clinic. I'm his assistant" Ruby addressed me and then looked at David before continuing. "Regina here is my friend, boss. She's like a sister to me!" she shrieked and then started spluttering incomprehensible words to herself.

We were pulled out of our confusing exchange with Ruby by a loud girly shriek from none other than my cheeky tipsy little sister.

"Gina, you're here!" she lunged for me that I was glad David was standing beside me. He instantly wrapped his arms around me so as to prevent us both from sprawling on the floor on our asses when my sister collided with me with so much force that momentarily knocked off my breath.

I would have blushed, feeling David's protective embrace around me if only I could breathe. What's with everyone trying to kill me with their hugs? I tried pushing my sister from me so I could breathe properly.

She squealed before letting go of me and started giggling like a child. I swear I saw her eyes go big as saucers when she looked at the man still holding me in his arms. It was hilarious.

"Oh oh! You're with David?" She gasped while pointing her finger at David. I frowned. She knows him too?!

"What in the world is happening here?! How come you know David too?" I asked her. I planned on surprising them both with my date but lucky me, I was surprised myself. I have no idea what's going on here.

Without removing himself from me, David tried to turn me sideways to face him and asked incredulously. "Are you Mary's sister?!"

I was about to ask him how he knew my sister but Mary spoke up first. "I met him through Victor, Gina. They're friends. And yes David, she's my sister."

"What's with all the racket?" I thought I've heard that voice before. I looked to the person approaching our little group. The Sheriff.

"Good evening, Sheriff." He's been to my bakeshop twice. He liked my apple strudel. He isn't wearing his uniform tonight. He must be here to have some fun.

"Ma'am, it's a pleasure to see you here." The Sheriff greeted me politely.

"Graham, don't tell me you know Regina too." David interjected. Seems like they know each other.

"Nolan, what are you talking about? Who's Regina?" The Sheriff, Graham, asked confusedly.

"My date, Regina." David said, releasing me from his warm embrace and settling just to hold my hand.

"You're what now?! But…" Graham yelped. He was looking at me like I did something wrong. Did I?

Before any of us can say anything more, my sister cut us all off. "Okay guys, stop! Why don't we all grab a seat and then talk… after drinks?"

xxx

Once we were all settled in a booth, Ruby brought drinks to our table. A lot of drinks. She's probably planning on getting hammered tonight.

We were all laughing and enjoying each other's company. I would say this is a fun night. My sister and Victor were busy doing their PDA so I mostly ignore them. They're making me nauseous. Ruby and Graham would burst out laughing once in a while because of their lame jokes. I found some of them funny though.

David on the other hand has been really sweet so far. He wouldn't let go of my hand, or he would touch my arm, and smile at me. He really is charming.

"Gina-aaaah, you need to sing! Granny, hand the microphone to Regina please!" Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs making everyone turn to her direction.

"What?! Ruby, No!" I spluttered. Is she insane?

"Oh my god, David! You have to hear her sing. She's really good!" My sister, having stopped from flirting with Whale, eagerly spoke to David.

"Stop it you two. I don't want to sing!" I reprimanded them.

I do sing when it's Karaoke Night. That is because I've had too much to drink or I'm just goofing around with these girls. But tonight, I don't think so. I don't want to be embarrassed in front of David and his friends.

"Come on sis. Pleaseeeeeeee…" My sister pleaded while clinging on to my arm.

"Yes, my Queen. I'd love to hear you sing. Please?" David whispered to my ear. That sent chills down my spine. Good god, this man.

"Regina! Regina! Regina!" I heard the crowd chanting. What the hell? I'm really going to kill Ruby and then MM and then Ruby again!

"Okay fine! Just because you said please." I conceded giving David a sexy wink before standing up.

"You do know that I'm going to kill you after this, Ruby." I said to the microphone in my no-nonsense voice while glaring at Ruby. That earned me a laugh from everyone in the diner. Exhaling a breath, I readied myself for the song that Ruby chose.

Great. My song's Head Over Feet. Really, Ruby?! Okay, here goes nothing.

_I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it___

_You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was_

You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault  


I looked at the crowd to see if they were enjoying my song. I do not want to get embarrassed here. No thank you. While scanning the room, I caught David's eye. He was staring right at me. He's dashing smile is adorning his charming face. Well, I'm glad he's enjoying my song. I smiled and winked at him, that should do it.

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
That's not lip service_

You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault  
  
_You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience  
_

I saw David stand up from our booth and walked up to the front so he was standing close to me. I could reach him if I just extend my arms towards him. His face, dear god. The way he's looking at me makes my knees buckle. I just want to walk up to him and kiss him till kingdom come.

_You're the best listener that I've ever met  
You're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long_

I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational  
I am aware now  
I am aware now

You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault

After I finished the song I ran to David's awaiting arms. Then we kissed. It was slow and sweet. Our first kiss. I know it's cliché but still, I felt the world around us stop and it was just the two of us in the middle of Granny's. As soon as the kiss happened, it ended.

Our foreheads were still touching. I can feel his breath on my face. I felt him smile before reconnecting our lips again. This time the kiss wasn't slow, it was passionate and hot. All tongue and teeth. God, this is just perfect. I feel all tingly inside. The butterflies in my stomach are going wild.

"Get a room!" that caught our attention.

There was loud catcalls and wolf whistles around us. We certainly got the diner's attention now.

I was breathless and embarrassed so I just buried my face on David's neck. Bad idea. He smelled nice and the first thought that came to my mind was to bite him. Not appropriate, Regina. It's like the whole town is in this establishment. Get a grip!

xxx

"So you're my brother's girl."

I whipped my head to the right and peered at the woman who apparently was talking to me. I was trying to look for David in the crowd when I heard the woman's voice.

"Excuse me? Oh, were you talking to me?"

"Uh yeah. I'm Emma by the way, David's sister. We weren't properly introduced." The woman, Emma, with the curly blonde hair and wearing a red leather jacket extended her hand for me.

"I'm Regina. It's nice to finally meet you Emma. I've heard so much about you." I shook her hand and smiled politely. So this is the Emma that David's been babbling about. She's really pretty.

"I hope they're all good." She laughed.

"Yes, well you're brother adores you. Why don't you join us in our table?" I offered her. I don't know why she wasn't with our group if she's here in Granny's. Maybe David didn't know his sister is going to be here.

"Yeah sure. That would be nice."

"I'm just going to look for your brother first. He was supposed to be getting drinks for us."

"Oh, there he is. You should probably go save him. He looks really uncomfortable." She pointed me to where David apparently is. He did look uncomfortable.

"Thank you. Why don't you head on to our table, it's near the makeshift stage. Graham is there. I'm off to save my Prince."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

xxx

"There you are." I wrapped my arm around David's middle and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey there, gorgeous." He winked at me before facing his company again. "Kathryn, Jim, this is my girlfriend Regina. Babe, this is Kathryn and Jim."

Girlfriend and Babe. Wow. It sounded nice hearing him call me that. I would have blushed like a schoolgirl but I stopped myself.

"It's nice to meet you both." I smiled at the couple in front of us. Kathryn. She's the ex-fiancée.

"Nice to meet you too. Well David, we should probably leave you two lovebirds alone." Kathryn said, smiling.

"See you around, David and Regina." Jim bid his goodbye first and headed to the bar.

"David, I'm happy for you. Oh and Regina, you have a really lovely voice." Kathryn said before following her husband to the bar.

"Thank you Kathryn." "See you around." David and I said at the same time.

"So… your ex and the husband." I said to him while assessing his reaction.

"Yeah." He answered with a shrug.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course. Thank you, for coming to my rescue." He kissed me lightly and we both smiled.

"I met Emma."

"You did? I was supposed to introduce you two. Where is she?"

"She's probably in our table now. So let's order our drinks shall we?"

"To the bar we go, my Queen." He quipped before dragging me to the bar to order for our drinks.

xxx

I excused myself from our little group. I needed to freshen up a bit. After doing my business I went out and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." I said apologetically. I was not looking to where I'm going. I think I may have had a little too much to drink.

"Regina." If looks could kill, I'd probably be sprawled on the floor by now.

"Graham?" I eyed him warily. I don't know why but I have been feeling off with the Sheriff the whole night. It's like there's something up with him.

"I know your secret." He deadpanned. What secret?

"What are you talking about?" He doesn't look like he's drunk but he's really making me feel uncomfortable right now. I know he's David's best friend but I don't think he likes me at all.

"Come clean to David. I don't want you to hurt him. He's a good man."

"I'm not going to hurt him."

"You're a really gorgeous and smart woman, Regina. No wonder my best friend's crazy over you. Please tell him or I will. Have a good night." Is that threat I hear? With that, he left the diner.

I was left standing there. Bewildered. What secret is he talking about? And then it hit me. I gasped out loudly. I know I should have told David about it the first time we met. Now, what am I going to do?

**A/N:** Dun-dun! It's now 1:45 am. This is the longest chapter I've written so far. I apologize for the mistakes. Please leave me some reviews. I would love that. Thank you my dears! xx


	9. Chapter 8: Connection Timed-out (David)

**Disclaimer: **

Nope, Once Upon A Time and Singlebrooke Dating Service are not mine.

**Author's Note:**

I'm really sorry if I kept you waiting for my updates. I'm back at Uni so there are so many projects to do. But I do make it a point to update at least once a week. Don't hate me. Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews. I love reading your reviews. Keep them coming. Thank you! So the 'SECRET' will be revealed. Enjoy! xx

**Chapter 8: Connection Timed-out (David's POV)**

Regina has been acting distant lately. Well, she's been like that since the night she came back from the restroom when we were in Granny's for the Karaoke Night. That was three days ago. I don't know what I did wrong and it's freaking the hell out of me.

Yesterday when I met up with her, she acted strange around me. I would notice from my peripheral that she would stare at me and when I look at her, she'd look away. Then she would look to me like she needs to say something but then she would shake her head and give me a tight smile instead. And right now, she's doing those things again.

I know we're just starting with our relationship so maybe she's just as nervous as I am? I don't want to mess this up so it's best if we talk about this now or else I'm going to have a panic attack.

We just got out of Granny's for our lunch date and we both decided to walk in the park because it's really a nice day for a stroll.

"Regina, talk to me." I held her wrist so she would stop walking. I waited for her to look at me.

"David, I don't know where to start." She looked at me with those big doe eyes. I can really tell that this thing that's bothering her is big. She wouldn't be this apprehensive if not.

"Try the beginning." I smiled at her to try and ease her nerves because honestly, she's making me nervous as hell.

"I've been meaning to tell you this. I know I should have told you about it the first time. It's just… David I-" she rambled on but was cut mid sentence when we heard a boy's shout. Both of us looked on to the yelling kid.

"Mom!" I creased my brows while looking at the little boy not older than twelve, who's running towards Regina and me. Who's he calling Mom?

"Henry?" Regina looked shocked. Her big brown eyes were looking at me and the boy like she has seen a ghost.

"Wait, what? Did he just…" I spluttered. Is this a joke? Did I hear him right? And she knows him. What is going on?

"Mister, can I just borrow my mom for a minute? I promise to bring her back. I just need her to see something. Okay, thanks!" The little boy, Henry I think, looked up at me with his pleading big brown eyes. Eyes just like Regina's. I think I just ate my tongue. I was in shock. I didn't know what to say. I just stood there like a freaking statue.

"Mom! Come on, you need to see this!" He screeched while dragging Regina with him. She too was in shock. She didn't even give me a parting glance.

"MOM?!" When the two brunettes were out of my reach, I couldn't help but release a loud intake of breath. So many thoughts have been running through my head right now and none of them makes any sense.

Then I saw the boy drag Regina to a man standing by the bushes. The man looked at MY Regina, smiled, enveloped her in a hug, and kissed her temple. "What the…" I couldn't believe my eyes. I think I just witnessed a happy family moment there. I couldn't breathe. I don't know what's happening here but if I don't get out of here, I don't know what I could do. So I turned around and walked to the direction of the Sheriff's station.

xxx

Reaching the station, I am just glad that Emma wasn't here. I didn't want her to see me in such a state. I started pacing in front of my best friend with a scowl plastered on my face. I am so mad and jealous that I could chop off anyone's head if they want to start a fight with me.

"Man, what's wrong with you? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" The cocky ass, as usual. I gave him a glare before stopping in front of him. Can I use him as my punching bag? Better not, he's the Sheriff after all.

"She's married!" I growled out while waving my hands in the air like a maniac. This is so frustrating.

"Who's married?" He asked, confused with my outburst.

"Regina! MY Girlfriend, Regina!" I screamed at him. I feel so jealous, angry, and hurt. I'm going to explode with all these emotions.

"Holy shit! She told you? Wow, she did." He scrambled to stand up and held me up by the shoulders.

"What?! You knew?! Why didn't you tell me?! Jesus Christ! Why didn't SHE tell me?!" I spat at him and shrugged his arms from me.

"Calm down and take a seat, Nolan." He tried to reach me and point me to the chair in front of him but I couldn't sit still. Not when I'm thinking about Regina and all this crap.

"Calm down?! How can I calm down?! MY GIRLFRIEND IS FUCKING MARRIED! She has a husband and a kid!? For god's sake!" I know my anger is misguided right now. But I just don't give a damn. I want to punch someone and be done with this. Since Graham is the only person with me now, I'm blowing off my steam on him. "I thought you're my best friend?! Why the fuck didn't you tell me? You're supposed to have my back! Goddamit since when did you know?!"

"Since the first time I saw her in her bakeshop. How would I know that Regina's your woman from that dating website? You never told me. So imagine my surprise when you walked in Granny's with Regina as your date. That same night, I told her to tell you or I will." He stood up to be the same level as me.

"So that's why she's been acting weird. Why didn't she tell me? She played me." She played me? Why? God this is insanity. I'm loosing it.

"I'm sorry, dude." He patted me on the black, trying to console me or whatever that he's trying to achieve with it. I'm just so angry right now.

"I don't understand, why would she do this? To me? To her family?! She's not that kind of woman. I know her. But why?" The whole time I have known Regina, I know in my heart and mind that she can't ruin a family, her own family. But what was that I saw earlier? I am so confused.

"Did you talk to her?" He asked, trying to look me in the eyes.

"No." I shook my head. How could I talk to her? Her husband was there, for crying out loud!

"I think you should talk to her because I don't know how to answer your questions, man. I'm sorry. Come on, let's get you drunk." Graham placed his arms heavily on my shoulders and guided me towards the exit. I just let him push me out. I suddenly felt so worn out. It's like I deflated.

He's right I need to drown myself with beer. I can't deal with this right now. I have to clear my head before I go talk to Regina. I want to talk to her. God, I need to talk to her. I know she has reasons why she didn't tell me but now after seeing with my own two eyes, she better tell me the truth.

God, I need a beer.

**A/N:** So here's David's POV. I'm going to post Regina's when I finish it. I'm writing it now so I'll post it afterwards. Sorry for the mistakes. Thanks for reading my dears! xx


	10. Chapter 8: Connection Timed-out (Regina)

**Disclaimer: **

Nope, Once Upon A Time and Singlebrooke Dating Service are not mine.

**Author's Note:**

So this is Regina's POV. I'm sorry I fell asleep while writing this. Hmmm… In the latest episode, Regina's new love interest is revealed! Her freaking soul mate is the one with the lion tattoo. No hope for my other ship then. Ugh. And that other ship that I don't ship… I got sad for her though. Had no idea it was canon. Need I spoil you more? LOL.

**Chapter 8: Connection Timed-out (Regina's POV)**

"Mom! Can we please keep the puppy?"

I was brought out of my shock when I felt Henry tugging on my jacket. What? I shook my head and tried to remove myself from Neal's embrace. I was out of it for a moment.

"Gina, are you alright? What's wrong?" Neal asked me, concern lacing his voice. He tried to hug me again but I just shook my head no.

"Neal, where's David?" I asked while trying to locate him in the park. Where'd he go?

"David who?" He asked confusedly.

"The man I was with. I thought he was just here."

"What? I don't know. Henry hauled you here. Didn't see any guy with you."

"I told him I just needed to borrow you for a minute. Can I please keep the puppy mom? Can I? Please?" Henry tugged me again and showed me his pouting face. My baby boy is so adorable it's really hard to say no to him most of the time.

The puppy that he is now holding has a name on its dog tag. Probably someone might have lost it.

Henry's really fond of animals. When he was a toddler he would squeal and laugh whenever he sees one. There was a time when he found an injured bird in our yard and he was so panicked to see the bird almost lifeless. We went to a vet immediately so as to get the bird checked out. Luckily the bird just sprained its wings and was healed in just days. Henry was so happy then that my heart just bursts to see my baby boy so happy. Maybe some other time, I'll cave in on his request for a pet.

I lowered myself to be his level before appeasing him. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry you can't. Look at his name tag. Maybe someone lost him and his owner is trying to find him now."

"Aww. No. I want a puppy Uncle Neal." He looked down to the puppy and carefully hugged it to his chest.

"Ask your Mom, kid." Neal said while gesturing towards me. A little more convincing from my son and my brother would surely cave. It's like what Henry wants, Henry gets.

"Honey, why don't you take the puppy home for now and then ask your Aunt and Uncle to help you post for a sign for that missing puppy?" I tried to console him.

"Okay mom but if we don't find his owner, we get to keep him?" He perked up at that thought. Oh, my sweet boy.

"Let's talk about it at home, okay? Just try to look for his owner first." I told him before addressing my brother. "Neal, I just need to go somewhere. Please look after Henry for me. Thank you."

I need to find David. I don't know what he's thinking right now. I have a lot of explaining to do.

"Sure will. Come on, kid! Let's go look for that pup's owner." He patted Henry's back and smiled at me.

"Bye Mom! See you later." Henry said while securing his hold on the lost puppy.

"Bye sweetheart, I'll see you at home." I crouched down to his level again so I could hug him and kiss him goodbye.

When they were out of my sight, I immediately fetched my phone from my bag and started dialing David's number.

No answer. I tried again and again but he wouldn't pick up.

xxx

"Deputy Nolan! Emma!" I called after Emma. Seeing her strolling around the park, I instantly went to her.

"Regina? Hey, are you okay? You looked kinda… pale." She asked. I was a little breathless because of trying to catch up to her.

"I'm fine. Have you seen your brother?"

"No. I thought he was with you?"

"He was but…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because she cut me off.

"Wait, did you two have a fight? I'm going to wring his neck when I see him!" Her face was scrunched up and she was blowing out her breath.

"No, Emma. It was just a… misunderstanding" I reached up to her to hold her arm before continuing "If you see him, can you please call me? He's not answering my calls."

"I will, Regina. Don't worry." She smiled at me and patted my arm.

"Thank you, Emma." I gave her a tight smile. I am so anxious. I just need to talk to David and straighten things out with him.

xxx

"Hey, you're back! Where's David?" Ruby looked up from the cash register when I entered the diner.

"I don't know." I shook my head and went straight to an empty booth. I'm glad the Diner's not so crowded at this time. What I need now is a steaming cup of coffee.

"Regina, what's wrong? Want me to call your sister?" Ruby went after me to my booth and tried soothing me by rubbing my arms.

"I'm fine, Ruby." I said dismissively. I don't want to get them involved with this. This is a mess I made, so I have to fix this.

"I think you're not. Let me get you a fresh cup of coffee. I'll be back." She gave me a pat and a smile before heading to the kitchen.

"Here you go." Ruby placed the steaming cup in front of me before sitting in the booth. Just smelling the aroma helped settle my nerves a bit.

I blew on the cup before taking a long sip. I looked up to my friend and gave her a smile. The coffee is really helping with my nerves right now. "Thank you, Ruby."

The sudden burst of the diner door got everyone's attention. I looked up to see my sister's figure barreling towards my booth.

"Ruby, I got your message. I was just on the way here. Gina, what's wrong?" MM asked concerned. Her brows were creased while waiting for my answer.

"Can you please stop coddling me? I'm not a child." I scoffed. Seriously? It's not like someone died or something. They're making this a really big deal and it's not helping with my nerves.

"Then tell us what's wrong with you." MM sternly replied while scooting to sit beside Ruby. They were looking at me like we're in an interrogation room and I'm a suspect of a big case.

"Why do you assume that there's something wrong?" Can I not have my bad days? This is my problem, what's wrong with them?

"Because this morning, you were smiling but you looked troubled…" MM said while crossing her hands over her chest.

"And when you went outta here with David you were looking all awkward." Ruby added.

"Come on, Gina. Tell us. We might be able to help you." My sister calmly asked while reaching out to hold my hand.

"You can't and it's my entire fault." I just let my sister hold my hand. It felt nice. It kind of soothes me in a way.

"What did you do?" Ruby asked.

"He met Henry." I blurted after a short while.

"So… It didn't go well I suppose?" MM prompted.

"No… Because I haven't told him about Henry yet." I admitted. God, I feel guilty.

"WHAT?!" "Oh my god!" Ruby and MM simultaneously shrieked. That earned us awkward stares from some of the customers. I glared at the two to make them shut up.

"I didn't tell him about Henry. He doesn't know that I have a son… well now he does." And now he's mad, angry, and furious. He probably hates me and doesn't want anything to do with me anymore.

"Why didn't you tell him? Oh my god, Regina!" My sister spluttered. If they yell one more time, I'm going to slap them both.

"I was about to tell him but then Henry showed up out of nowhere!" I said defensively. Sometimes my son has really bad timing. But everything is my fault. I really should have come clean to David in the first place.

"What did he tell you?! I bet he's furious. Knowing his girlfriend has a secret son. Jesus, Regina!" Ruby rattled on. Wow, add salt to the wound?

"I didn't get to talk to him because Henry dragged me away and now he's not answering my calls." I sighed dejectedly. He's really furious I know it. What have I done?

"Good lord, what have you gotten yourself into?" MM sighed heavily.

"I need to find him and explain everything."

"You know, you should just leave him be for now. Give him space… Might do you both good. Then tomorrow, try and talk to him." MM cooed.

"Where's Henry now?" Ruby asked.

"I left him with Neal."

"Okay that's good. So how about we take this to my room and let's get some booze in our system. You need it, Gina." My friend added. I guess she's right. They both are.

David and I need some breathing space at the moment. I'll let him absorb everything first and then when he's ready to talk to me, I'll tell him everything. And booze sounds tempting right now. I need that. Right.

**A/N:** This one kinda sucks. So out of character. Hahaha. I don't know why. I'm really not good at writing, that's why. Thanks for reading my dears. Please leave some reviews, I would love that! xx


	11. Chapter 9: Refresh

**Disclaimer: **

Once Upon A Time and Singlebrooke Dating Service are not mine. Maybe someday…

**Author's Note:**

I am so sorry if this chapter took so long to be posted. Uni has gotten me so busy with projects and then it's my midterms. And also I may have gotten writer's block. I didn't know how to finish this chapter. It was crazy. But anyways, here it is. Enjoy! Trigger Warning: Mentions of abuse.

**Chapter 9: Refresh**

I don't know why but something inside me told me to check my dating website profile. I took my laptop and opened it to my profile. I changed my status to 'Dating' when Regina and I started going out. I wouldn't want to entertain any more women when I'm currently attached to one.

I saw my message notification has two messages and they're both from the woman who's been making my head spin and my heart race, Regina. I know I'm acting like a total douche but I just want to clear my head first before I talk to her. I don't want to confront her with both our emotions so high. I don't want to say something that I would eventually regret and hurt her. I like her so much that everything just hurts right now. Her lie was just too much at the moment. I needed to breathe. I've been ignoring her texts and phone calls so it's not surprising that she would try to reach me through this website, where we first met.

Clicking the first message, it read:

_David,_

_I am so sorry. Please talk to me._

_Regina xx_

It was sent yesterday. The second message is longer and it was sent just this morning.

_David,_

_I know you don't want to talk to me but please just let me explain. I'll tell you everything. Just please let me talk to you. I'm really sorry David. I need to talk to you, please. Can I come to your house this afternoon? Just let me explain everything and then I would respect it if you're going to brush me off after. I just want you to know my side. Please, David._

_Regina_

Now I feel like a total douchebag. I'm only thinking of myself. How can I be so selfish? I know Regina is hurting too because of my dismissal of her.

Fetching my phone, I immediately wrote a text message to Regina saying that it's okay for us to talk. Now I need to be ready to meet Regina in a few hours. I hope this turns out well.

~EC~

After bidding Henry and Mary goodbye, I came back to my room upstairs to find my phone going off. Peaking at it, I found a message from David.

I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my face. He answered finally. I miss him so bad. I just wish he would give me another chance. I don't want to lose him, not like this.

I texted my sister that I would be going to David's house this afternoon and asked if she could watch Henry for me until I get back.

I made myself busy before meeting David. My head is not a very happy place at the moment so I just basically fussed around the house so I wouldn't let my thoughts get the best of me. I need a clear head when I talk to David later. I just wish this would not end up with me sobbing my heart out and drowning in my apple cider.

xxx

"Hello" I greeted him when he opened the door. I held myself back from lunging for him. I wanted to feel his warm embrace on me and his soft lips pressed with mine so bad. I missed him.

"Hello" he greeted back with a reluctant smile.

"Come on in" he opened the door wider to let me in. "I missed you." He whispered when I pass by him. I think my breath just hitched upon hearing that.

"I missed you too." I looked him straight in the eye. It felt awkward. It's like we were both holding back.

"Want anything?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Water is fine. Thank you." I gave him a small smile before he ushered me to the living room. He really has a nice home. For a guy, his house looked really homey.

He made his way to the kitchen after I settled on his couch. When he came back, he was holding a glass of water and a bottle of beer.

"Here" he handed me the water before he went to sit on a chair opposite me so we were facing each other. I wanted him to sit beside me but I also wanted to give him space so I just hid my disappointment.

"David, I'm sorry." I started out after the long awkward silence got into my nerves. The elephant in the room is just hard not to miss.

"I'm sorry too. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, leaning his elbows to his legs so his face was closer to me.

"I was going to tell you…"

"Why not tell me when we first met? Why drag it up this long? Why, Regina?"

I can feel his frustrations in waves. I am frustrated too. I just want to lay it all out on him but I don't know how he could handle everything. Would he run? Would he stay? Everything is just so frustrating.

"I was afraid…"

"You were afraid… of me?" He straightened his back and he looked at me with his eyes widening with fear.

"Not you. I was afraid of what you would do if I told you." I told him to somehow appease him.

"What do you think I would do? God, Regina! I'm not a home wrecker. I don't go around stealing wives." He exclaimed waving his hand up in defeat.

"What?" I think I heard him wrong. What home-wrecker is he on about?

"Why are you doing this? I thought better of you. I didn't expect you to stoop this low. If you're unhappy with your marriage, think about your son instead. He wouldn't be too happy to know his mother is having a relationship with someone else." He ranted on. He's mad. Really mad.

OH! He thought… "David, I think you had this all wrong." I tried to hold his hand but he just brushed it off and shook his head no. God, this is all crazy. What have I done?

"Stop playing with me, Regina. Just stop. I'm not a home wrecker." He breathed out. He sounded so devastated that I just want to hug him and kiss him to make his worries go away. If only I could do that.

"I have a son…" I started.

"Don't you think I know that? I met him when-" He tried to cut me but I just continued on.

"…but I'm not married." I looked him straight in the eye trying to hold back my tears. I need for him to know that simple fact. I can't let him think that he's ruining other people's lives and that I'm just using him. He's too precious to me. I can't do that to him and to my son.

"What? You're not?" He asked. His face flashed from shock to confusion.

"No." I answered with a shake of my head.

"Then who was that guy in the park?" he asked clearly still hesitant to accept what I just told him.

"What guy? Oh, the guy with Henry. He's my brother Neal." I cleared that out to him. So that's why he thought I was married. He saw Neal and assumed he's Henry's father. I can't blame him though. Out of the blue he met my son who he did not know existed the whole time we were dating. Then seeing Neal with us, well that made sense to him. He thought I have a secret family and that I'm just using him for fun.

"You're not married? But you have a son? Where is Henry's father?"

"Gone…" I breathed out.

"Tell me?" he asked, hopeful.

This is it. I have to tell him. "Where do I start?"

"The beginning would be fine." He gave me a soft smile for encouragement and held my clammy hands. I exhaled a deep breath before starting.

And so I told him. I told him how at sixteen I lost my first love, Daniel, to a car accident. How I met Leo, Henry's father, to one of my parent's parties. How he became my friend, my confidante when I was so depressed with losing Daniel. How he turned my world from sorrow to happiness with his kindness and affection. Soon we ended up as more than friends. Even though he was eight years my senior, my family accepted him because he was a family friend and his father, the mayor then was a good friend to my father. He had his charm on us. He was a young good-looking and smart college professor so I was quite smitten with him. After a year in our relationship, I fell pregnant with Henry. I was so happy then. I have always dreamt of having my own perfect little family as a young girl so I was truly happy when I got pregnant with Henry. I thought life couldn't get any more perfect. What more could I ask for? I had my perfect boyfriend and a baby on the way. But then I learned that life wasn't always perfect. A few months after learning of my pregnancy, Leo became a little possessive of me. He became snappy and was just jealous with anyone who would talk to me longer than a minute. We would often end up fighting but he never laid a hand on me. The first time he did was a few months after I gave birth to Henry. I know Leo was having an affair with one of his students. He would go home really late and he would always keep his phone to his reach. The one time I confirmed his affair was when he went to the bathroom to shower and he left his phone on the bed. The woman left him a flirty text saying that she'll be ready and waiting on him that same night at her house in one of the sexy lingeries he bought for her. I got furious so when he went out of the bath, I confronted him and showed him the text. He went mad and slapped me so hard I hit my head on the nightstand. That same night, I packed my things and Henry's and went home to my parents. They were shocked to see me but I just told them that Leo and I had a fight and I just want to be away from him. I didn't tell them what he did to me because I thought it was my fault too.

I purposely left out major details of my story. I didn't want to tell David yet. I still get chills when I talk all about it. I know Leo isn't going to hurt me now but it still scares me just thinking about him. I'll tell David soon, I don't want to lay everything on him in one go. He needs to breathe all this in first.

At first he didn't talk. He just looked straight at me. We were just staring at each other and it's making me feel sick. Why is he not saying anything?

After blinking a few times, he moved to sit beside me and wrapped me in his embrace. I move to be closer to him so I was half sitting on his lap.

"I'm so sorry to hear that babe. Thank you for telling me. I swear to you with my life that I would never hurt you or Henry." He kissed my head and lifted my chin up so I was looking into his beautiful eyes.

My heart was racing. He was so sincere. God, this man. I couldn't hold back the tears that threatened to fall anymore so I just let them.

"I never told anyone aside from my family, David. I told you because I don't want to lose you." I whispered to him. Telling him my story almost made me feel so tired so I cuddled closer to him.

"Thank you, for telling me. You're not going to lose me, Regina. I'm sorry for how I acted. I was an asshole for assuming things and not talking to you first. I know you're still holding back something from me but I understand. I don't want to force you to tell me everything because I know you will tell me, just not now. I get it babe and I understand. Regina, I think… I think I'm falling for you." He tucked some of my hair behind my ear and wiped the tears that fell on my cheeks.

I was shocked to say the least. The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering like crazy. I think I'm falling for this perfect man too but I lost my voice so I just launched myself on him. Is he for real? How can he be so… God, I am falling for him and fast.

I kissed him hard. I kissed him to show him how I appreciated what he told me. Oh god, I want him so bad.

"Bed. Now." I ordered in between kisses. He lifted me up with a growl and took us to his bedroom.

**A/N:** Okay so do I continue it with the next chapter? If yes, then I promise I'll make it hot for you. Sorry for the mistakes. Leave me reviews? Thanks my dears! xx


End file.
